


I'll Always Be with You

by prda



Series: Newsies / In the Heights Crossovers [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prda/pseuds/prda
Summary: Another Newsies/In the Heights crossover songfic! This time, it's a modern AU. Jack gets a job to be an art conservationist, but he has to leave New York for Santa Fe. Leaving David behind so he can continue his law degree, will their relationship survive.OR"When the Sun Goes Down" but it's Jack and Davey, and Jack goes out West.





	I'll Always Be with You

**Author's Note:**

> This will be through Jack's POV

I'm still speechless. I mean...I just got offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Art conservationist at the New Mexico Museum of Art. In Santa Fe! I've always dreamed of this moment. After working my ass off doing freelance for two years after college and building up my portfolio, I finally got the job I've always wanted in the city I've always wanted! Everything's lining up...except for one thing: David.

We met by some miracle or "trick of fate" or whatever. I was in the school bookshop getting some supplies for my Advanced Technique class when he stumbled in. Like, not a joke, he literally stumbled in. I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidentally tripped this guy. After dropping very expensive paint too many times, I've been able to grab things very fast; so fast that sometimes it happens without me even knowing.

So he's about to fall face first when I grab his arm, and I thank my lucky stars that my skills are still good.

"You okay there?"

"_phew_ Yeah. Thanks"

And when he looked into my eyes with his, I knew that I was already falling for some stranger. The way his blue eyes looked had me in a trance, and I never wanted to break out of it. And I could tell he was thinking the same with me, except replace the blue with hazel.

"...Hey..."

"....Hey...."

He seems hesitant to fully stand up, not wanting me to let go of his arm. But I eventually do.

"Thanks for catching me, by the way."

"The pleasure's all mine. What's your name, 'Wobbly Legs'?"

"_chuckle_ David. David Jacobs." He says as he extends his hand from the arm I caught.

I return the gesture. "Nice to meet you David. Mind if I call you Davey?"

"Depends. Can I get your name?"

"Jack. Jack Kelly."

"Well in that case, can I call you Jacky?"

"You can call me 'sweetheart' if you wanna..." I say with a smirk. He blushes as he turns his face to hide it. "Aww come on Davey. It's okay." I say as I gently turn his face back to mine. Huh, even red as a tomato he's adorable.

"Listen, if you're not doing anything for the next thirty minutes, I can treat you to some lunch."

"Oh no...it's okay. You don't need to."

"I know. I don't need to. I _want_ to."

"It's okay Jack. I don't need-" He tries to say but is immediately cut off by his stomach growling.

I chuckle and say, "Sounds like someone's saying otherwise. You know I'm not gonna take no for an answer. So whaddya say?"

He looks down at his feet, obviously deep in thought, and then he looks at the stuff in my hands.

"Well, if you let me pay for your stuff, I'll gladly go."

A bit surprised I ask, "You kiddin'? These supplies ain't cheap, y'know." I silently curse to myself as my accent slipped out; it happens when I'm stunned or flustered.

"Which is why I'll take that burden from you, while you take my burden instead. Deal?"

"Anyone tell ya you're a hardass?"

"More than once." He says with a very cheeky smile.

"Well, looks like my hands are tied. Deal."

And from the lunch to our graduation, we were as inseparable as mac n' cheese. He would make me my favorite tea whenever I was stressed over an art piece. I would go to his place at ungodly hours because he couldn't sleep without knowing if I was okay and cuddle with him until he finally got some shut-eye. And best of all, he always make the effort to show up to any of my art exhibitions and presentations, whether in person or through FaceTime.

When we finally graduated, we went separate ways, but still kept in touch. I lived in Hell's Kitchen, and he lived in the Lower East Side. While not long-distance by any means, for New Yorkers that's pretty damn far. Regardless, we always spent whatever time off we had to stay connected. Throughout the past two years, he's been nothing but supportive of my art career, even during the times when I wouldn't have any clients lined up for an entire month, making me regret ever getting an art degree instead of doing something more lucrative, like Davey and his work to getting his law degree. He would always reassure me that I am going to make it in the world, and that he loved me whether or not I was getting work.

And now we're here to today. The day I got the call that my application and submission to be the art conservationist was accepted. Immediately after I got the call (and after telling my parents first), I told David the good news. He and I were both very excited...until we realized I was going to be on the other side of the country. That's when the bad news came into the picture...we were going to be separated...far away...farther than the what we had wanted to. I could immediately tell he was stressing out over on his end of the line, so I told him to calm down and meet me at Union Square Park.

After hugging, kissing, and crying out the emotional rollercoaster of that day, we finally took a seat on one of the many benches in the park.

"So...you're going to be leaving."

"...Out West..."

"...More than halfway across the country."

"Dave..."

He's silent. We both are. Neither of us knows what to say or what to do.

"When are they asking you to get there?"

"They said they want me there after Labor Day."

'So...two months from now?"

"Yep. Two months to the day. David. Davey...I know it's a lot to process right now, but you know I love you. I would put everything down right now and stay to be wi-"

"_haha_ That's a laugh Jack."

"Wha-what is?" I say, flustered (and my accent slipping AGAIN!)

"You wouldn't put all of your life's hard work and dedication for a relationship."

"Oh yeah. And how do you know that?"

"...I had to pay for most of our dates after our first lunch because you spent it all on art supplies for your projects and your final exhibition."

"....touche...."

He snakes his hand into mine.

"Jack, I swear if you reject this opportunity, I'm going to leave. The Jack Kelly I know and love wouldn't put all of that on the back burner all for the sake of keeping a relationship going. You've worked your ass off for this opportunity, and now it's knocking on your door! All you need to do is open it."

"But Davey...what about you? You know most long-distance relationships don't work out in the end, so how are you so sure we can last?"

"...I don't know Jack. I don't have an honest answer to give. But if we managed to spend six years together with two of those being on opposite sides of this goddamn island, I don't see how we can't last longer. I've been there for you throughout your entire career, and now you have the chance of a lifetime! You've kept telling me about this place and how much it means to you, so I'll be damned if you leave it now. You are so talented with your art that even I wish I became an artist. I mean, have you seen your recreation of that 1899 newsboy photo!? It's damn impressive Jack! You captured Kid Blink's features so well, it looks almost lifelike. Sure, this is the longest we'll be separated ever, but I promise I will try to make my way out there to meet you whenever I can. I promise."

As much I want to argue with him, I know he knows I can't against him once his mind is made up. See why he's going to make an excellent lawyer? And I know he knows that we're both scared and nervous as hell to even attempt this. But seeing the same eyes I fell in love with looking back into mine, I can tell he's willing to try anything and everything to make sure it lasts as long as possible.

"Are you really going to try to make it out west to Santa Fe?"

"As much as I can, when I can."

"For sure?"

"_chuckle_ 'For sure.'"

I laugh at his attempt at my accent, which he always fails miserably. He rolls his eyes as he laughs along with me. And somehow I know or something is telling me that we're going to be fine.

After that moment, we smile and look at each other again. I rub my thumb on the back of his hand.

"So we've got this summer."

"And we've got each other. Perhaps even longer."

"Promise you won't forget about me?"

"I couldn't if I tried."

I bring him closer to me as I put my hands on his waist.

"You know that I'll be waiting when you're gone, right?" I smirk as I wrap my arms around him.

He smiles as he wraps his arms around my neck and says, "But you're here with me right now."

I close the distance between us and savor the kiss like it's the last one I'll ever get from him.

After what seemed like minutes, we pull away and rest our foreheads against each other.

Before I can say anything, he says, "Lemme take this moment just to say: you are gonna change the world some day Jack. Whether it's through your conservation or your own original work. Somehow, someday, you're gonna leave your mark. And if you don't end up making it in Santa Fe or if it wasn't how you thought it was, you'll always have me and New York waiting to get you back on your feet. Okay?"

He clearly meant everything he said because as he says the last word, he chokes on it and tears start welling up in his eyes. I wipe 'em away before pulling him in for a hug. I say in his ear, "Y'know, you're the entire reason why I stayed an artist. If it weren't for you, I would've given up long ago. Thank you David." I say as I tighten the hug, and he does the same.

As pull away, I let my hand find its way to his cheek and he leans into it. He grabs it and gives it a small peck.

"I love you, Jacky."

"I love you too, Davey."

Seeing the sun starting to set behind the skyscrapers, we both decide it's time to get him home. I walk him to the nearest subway stop that has his train. Before he goes through the turnstile, he turns around and gives me a kiss goodbye.

"When I'm in Santa Fe, I'll be thinking of home."

"_smile_ And I'll think of you every night."

"At the same time?"

"At the same time."

We hear the train start to pull into the station. I give him one last kiss before letting him go. Before stepping on, he waves to me one last time before getting in and the doors shut behind him. I watch as the train pulls away and stay until I can't hear its screeching wheels anymore. 

I don't deserve a guy like David. Through it all, he's been nothing but everything I needed to help me get to where I am now. And as sit and watch the rest of the sun set over the horizon, I make a promise to myself: that no matter what happens in Santa Fe, I'll always keep Davey in my mind...

**Even when the sun goes down**. 

**Author's Note:**

> And done! It's 2:45 in the morning where I am, and I was literally about to sleep when this idea hit me. I knew I had to write it down before I forgot about it. So that was my spur-of-the-moment writing that took me two hours to write and proofread. Hoped you enjoyed it, and now I gotta get some sleep for a presentation and a test in the morning. Bye!


End file.
